fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Fukuon Serutori
'Fukuon Serutori '''is a derivative made from official Vocaloid Kagamine Rin. Her name's meaning is 'tremolo of taking sail/sailing'. Design Her shirt is large and similar in appearance to a kimono. Oddly, she wears long pants under it, which is considered an abberance when wearing a kimono. Seru's light blue hair is very long- there is speculation as to how she keeps it managed and looking nice. Personality Serutori (nicknamed Seru) is perky, yet unsure of her singing capabilities; however, her adoptive younger brother (by the name of Haru) believes she is very good at singing and loves hearing her voice. Her biggest dislikes are waking up early, when her voice malfunctions, and being stuck in 'plain white rooms', according to her creator 'arcen-una'. She enjoys eating. Seru is prone to saying phrases like 'holy fudgemuffins', similar to her creator. She and Haru are big fans of video cassettes and DVDs (they share a VHS player as their character item), and her favorite TV programming is romantic comedies and drama. Biography At one point, Seru made friends with an UTAU named Suzume (last name unknown). She used to be a voiceless UTAU, until Haru came along -Seru apparently signed his adoption papers while half-asleep, and is shorter than him. Before the unintentional adoption of her male counterpart, she lived 'in a house uptown'. They moved the Tuesday after Haru's arrival, due to several strange occurrences involving the payment of 15,000 yen to Kagamine Rin and Len, Godzilla, and a roadroller. She and Haru are persistent in their daily struggles of singing, paying the bills, and keeping the house free of fractures in the fabric of reality. Voice portrayals Serutori has two voicebanks: her default vocal, and her 'Cold Voice Material'. Her default bank is mature and gentle, and she can sing in a lower register than her vocal donor, Kagamine Rin. However, she encounters problems with the sharpness of her sibilant consonants (i.e. 's', 'ts'), which gives an unpleasant rasp to them. This is not hard to fix; simply lower the Brightness/BRI settings of the offending notes in the Vocaloid Editor. She also has a strange accent on the syllable 'su', which cannot be remedied (it is an idiosyncrasy of Shimoda Asami's voice samples-Shimoda voiced Rin and Len), and is somewhat raspy (can be fixed with lower Breathiness/BRE setting on her vocal configuration). Her 'Cold Voice Material' is not as raspy as her default bank, though it is softer. Overall, she is easier to use than Kagamine Rin at times, and can be distinguished in a duet with most male Vocaloids. Her optimum settings are Tempo = 90-270 bpm and Range = B2-C#5 (estimate) Voice Configuration Additional info Relationships *Fukuon Haru (adoptive brother) Appearances There is currently no other appearances for this character. Trivia *Though her name is romanized as 'Serutori', due to its Japanese spelling, it is pronounced 'SAY-ru-to-ri', not 'SEH-ru-to-ri'. *Quote: "Holy fudgemuffins, he's tall..."'' Images Master Of Library Park Fukusuune Serutori-alternatedesign.jpg External links *deviantART: Spinland-The-Sixth *deviantART: arcen-una *deviantART: KDV-01F Serutori Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Derivative Category:Derivative of Kagamine Rin Category:Voiced Category:Voice from Kagamine Rin